


Change In Tone

by fridgehorror



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Depth worms, Just the two of them, M/M, Near-death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridgehorror/pseuds/fridgehorror
Summary: Summer bases are fine & good until depth worms ruin the fun. Especially when they do 75dmg & your partner's health is just that.
Relationships: Maxwell/Wolfgang, Wolfgang/Maxwell, Wolfwell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Change In Tone

Oh, God. Maxwell was bleeding. Maxwell was bleeding profusely. The man was curled up on the cave floor, hands cupping his wounds, blood oozing down the corner of his mouth. A cough wracked his entire body, blood sputtering from his lips, splattering onto the grass. Silently, Wolfgang knelt beside the fragile man, lifting his thin, damaged frame into his arms. His entire body was heavier than usual, and that was saying something. Lavender blood coated the man's chin, his torso, his hands. Maxwell wheezes, groaning as Wolfgang lifted him. The magicians eyes were half open, hardly able to assess what was going on around him. Wolfgang stands, being mindful of his damaged friend. 

The strongman took a stumbling step forward, his own battered limbs sore, and throbbing. He ignored his wounds, aware he could recover from them. Maxwell might not make it to their Summer base. The younger man wheezes, violet eyes glassy and half lidded. Blood soaks the collar of his fancy shirt, staining it lavender. 

"Do not worry, little magic man. I will get you help soon." Wolfgang murmurs, hoping he could at the very least hear him. 

A groan in response. 

Wolfgang scowls, watching Maxwell recoil in his arms. Claws clutch the fabric of his unitard, followed by a terrified sob that wracked his shoulders. Poor man. The depth worms came as a surprise to them both, the duo gathering light bulbs and some gold for later use. Maxwell had hoped to find a few scattered gems as well. He wanted the shadow machine. Shadow manipulator? 

So when the creatures can hissing and snarling from the darkness, neither were quite prepared. Maxwell had enough time to put on armour, which likely saved his life, although that may be waning in his arms. 

Natural light engulfed the two of them. Wolfgang didn't have a free arm to turn off the lantern dangling from the chains of his krampus sack, so he left it to dwindle out. The man crouched beside their firepit, lying Maxwell onto the straw roll beside it. Wolfgang silently pushes the mangled hair from his eyes, leaving a gentle kiss to his forehead. He quietly reassures him he'll be right back with something to help, to which he gets another quiet groan in response. It was something.

He stands, and finds the minute amout of healing items they had. A singular poultice, and a faintly glowing life giving amulet that Maxwell had insisted on. Wolfgang lifted the amulet, and grabbed the poultice, ignoring the sticky honey. The magician was where he left him, but on his side, hand patting the ground, almost clawing the air desperately. He hurried over. Kneeling beside him, Wolfgang took his shoulders gently in his hands, turning him onto his back once more. There was a quiet gurgle of Wolfgang's name. 

"Am here. Am here. Do not worry." Wolfgang takes Maxwell's hand carefully, placing it on his chest, Maxwell's heartbeat irregular beneath the fabric and skin. He scowls. "Will feel better soon, promise. Where does it hurt most?"

The magician didn't quite reply, and he could tell his mind was foggy. Understandable. It is. With steady, but gentle hands Wolfgang stripped Maxwell of his suit jacket, then his vest. Jagged tooth marks punctured from just below his ribs, down to his waist. Wolfgang shook his head. He took the life giving amulet from where it dangled on his wrist, and hung it around Maxwell's neck. The man hissed in pain, the amulet warm and surprising to near bare skin. 

"Shh, shh... Will help you better." 

Wolfgang fumbles with the lower buttons of Maxwell's shirt, exposing the skin to air. He knew better than to remove his whole undershirt. Picking up the poultice from the floor, Wolfgang unraveled it into the strips of bandage it was. He silently wrapped it about his waist, Maxwell recoiling sharply as honey met wound. The strongman worked dutifully, trying to recall what the scientist had taught him. They both knew how to heal wounds far better than they'd like to. Wolfgang's expertise was at removing bullets, however. Silently, he finished wrapping the bandages around his waist, and buttoned his shirt closed again. The ex-king was still inhaling sharply, but seemed to have calmed with time. 

A hand smoothed over Maxwell's own, letting him know he wasn't going anywhere. There was a quiet sigh in response.

Wolfgang grinned at the change in response. He was going to be fine in a few days time. And to think he was going to lose him.

**Author's Note:**

> something short but fun to write in a day.


End file.
